


[授翻冬铁]Thinking (Aware)

by apszw



Series: [续翻冬铁]Meet Me Again, Time After Time [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Iron Man 1, child!Tony
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apszw/pseuds/apszw
Summary: 托尼斯塔克就是钢铁侠，他向全世界宣告了这一点。士兵又来了，看起来比之前每一次都清醒。这只是让一切更加混乱。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: [续翻冬铁]Meet Me Again, Time After Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581571
Kudos: 1





	[授翻冬铁]Thinking (Aware)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).
  * A translation of [Thinking (Aware)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824365) by [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala). 



> 原文系列号225383，作者syriala。
> 
> 前5部分的译文请搜随缘”人形云“大大。  
> 这里接这位大大，从第6部分开始到结尾。
> 
> 从第6部分往后的也可随缘或LOFTER搜”怕水小鸭“。

简介：  
Tony Stark was Iron Man and he just told the world.That the Soldier dropped by and seemed more lucid than ever only added to this whole mess.  
托尼斯塔克就是钢铁侠，他向全世界宣告了这一点。士兵又来了，看起来比之前每一次都清醒。这只是让一切更加混乱。

正文：

Tony觉得自己可以挺尸了。他知道他在记者招待会伤帅呆了，没人能看出每一个动作都会把他的伤口扯得可疼可疼的。而现在回到这个别墅里就不需要在遮掩了，所以他按自己的需要尽可能小心的动作。

他并没想要泄露自己的身份，coulson关于不只是他的还有pepper和Happy和Rhodey的安全的考虑是对的。但那可恶的女人真把他烦死了所以那话就那么从嘴边溜出来了。Tony甚至没有闲情去后悔。人们应该知道他所做的。

Pepper对他很不高兴，还有Rhodey，还有coulson在Tony能够思考着怎么向他道歉之前就打来了电话，所以Tony猜测事情正在处理中。  
Rhodey在他那历史性的发言之后就把他从台上拽了下来，不在允许任何提问，拼命把Tony从蜂拥挤来的记者窝里救出去。Pepper已经喊来了Happy把他接走。Tony伤得太厉害了都没法抗议说要自己开，但他拒绝爬上后座所以他就坐在Happy旁边了。  
Happy没跟他说话。Tony知道他宣布自己差不多是个类似超级英雄那样的玩意儿让Happy今后的工作会超级麻烦。但此刻Tony真得顾不上想这么多。现在他只想摔到床上或者到工作室里，随便他的双脚把他先带到哪一个吧。

出乎意料的是他们把他带到那个Obadiah曾，那啥，袭击他的那个沙发。他根本没法看着它而不想到那些，那可怕的让他变得完全僵硬无力的噪音，他知道他得移走它。他没法忍受它在他的房子里。

他瞪着那个沙发，思维散乱。而当他看到沙发背面的血迹时他觉得又一次瘫痪了。Tony必须强制提醒自己那并没有再次发生，没有别人又这项技术。但是他需要确认。

“Jarvis记下来，我们需要找出所有麻痹装置。我不想有任何一个从这里流出。”他大脑的一部分提醒他那可能成为他装甲上的一个不错的小补充，但他猛地把那想法推出去。他不会用那个，不管它多么能有多好用。

“你想让我锁定它们吗，Sir？”  
“yes，计划书应该还在Stark的系统里，利用它们。”Tony怀疑obadiah已经把它们处理掉了，他也希望只有那一个模型需要处理，但他不会抱侥幸心理。  
“我会立刻开始。”

Tony从沙发边离开去给自己弄点喝的然后一口喝了个杯底朝天。它从喉咙一路爽到胃里，让Tony立刻轻松了一些。他知道这大概只是他的想象但是没关系。他又灌了第二杯然后转过身，睡眠已经可以从议程里取消了，他已经充满电了，所以他下到他的工作室里。

Dummy在楼梯上等着他，You紧跟其后，Tony在它们朝他欢呼时摸摸它们的脑袋。  
“Dummy我得谢谢你。You saved my life。[1]”dummy发出了一个小小的咔擦声，Tony微笑起来，“这提醒我了。Jarvis，他对你做了什么？”  
“他把我关闭了。Sir。我完整的分析了这次事件，已经为您准备了一份报告。”  
“Good，我们才不要这种事发生第二次。”  
“No，Sir，certainly not。”Jarvis回答。而Tony这才头一次想到对Jarvis来说突然被关掉，并关闭了大半天这种事一点也不好玩。Tony必须得确保这种事再也不会发生。

他走向书桌旁想立刻看一下报告，但当他坐下来他身上的枪伤就巨疼，提醒着他这会儿工作可能不是什么选择。而他喝了两杯酒却还没去睡觉，然后才想起他在工作室里没有备着足够的酒。这可真够要命的（He had some bad incidents with that ），他想要再满上一杯就必须站起来再次爬上好多层。他可不想。所以他把杯子放一边，叹了口气，把Iron Man计划调出来。

跟Obadiah的对决暴露出了装甲的一些薄弱点，他有些改善的主意。而既然没有像现在这样的空闲（since there was no time like the now），他立刻开始做记录，把需要的部分画下来让Jarvis计算。  
他在最初的想法之外又有了更多的灵感；某些部件几乎是推到重建。而当他看了看表才意识到他忙了一整晚。

“Jarvis，把这些存档。”Tony说着把一只手遮到脸上。把那些从脑子里整理出去大概他就能去睡觉了。他现在可真足够累了。Tony慢慢的站起来。现在所有的伤处都疼起来了，而且因为长时间保持一个姿势而全身僵硬。当他正往楼上去时Jarvis说，“Sir，the Soldier正在别墅外（is walking the premises）。”

Tony在中间楼层停住了。这是Soldier第一次来他Malibu的别墅。他们这些年里当然见过面但是都是在公园和小巷里。Tony故意像以前一样经常在公园里散个步，尽管那儿离他坐落在隐秘地点的房子挺远的。挺值的不过去往公园的路程确实是挺浪费时间。（It had its perks but the way to the park certainly was a downside.）  
但Soldier从来没有试图来过他家，所以这是第一次，Tony发现自己挺紧张。他之前就为这种可能的情况设了一个特别的协议，可以允许Soldier不受到任何阻挠的进入别墅，而不会被Jarvis用防卫系统拦住。  
在Tony继续往楼上去的时候他拉出一个视窗观察Soldier。他正谨慎的绕着别墅潜行，显然正在找最佳的入口，而且看起来正仔细的权衡着各个选择。

“Sir，你想让我开扇门吗？”  
“不，Jarvis，让他自己进来。”Tony能感觉到Jarvis有点不放心但他不在意。  
“我可以建一个脸部识别任务在数据库里搜索他。”在Soldier继续绕着别墅走而没有进来的时候Jarvis建议道。

Tony不能否认他有好几次想进入所有已知数据库找出他到底是谁。他遇见Soldier的第一刻起就一直好奇，但现在差不多30年过去了他对Tony来说依然是个谜。

他确定那还是同一个人，尽管他看起来一点年龄增长的迹象也没有。这让Tony很困惑，但Soldier的神秘只是他牵动他的一部分。除此之外，  
每当他挖的过深，就被Soldier脸上那种像要系统崩溃的表情阻住了，他真得很想Soldier好好待着。

他不知道Soldier为谁工作，他出了什么事。他渴望能搞清楚这些，但他真的希望是Soldier自己来告诉他，但看起来这种事不太可能多快实现。就Soldier每次到Tony身边时都会陷入困惑中的情况来看，不太可能。  
有那么几次不错的时刻，他真的看起来像要认出Tony了，但通常他还是看起来对自己总是来见Tony感到很困惑。Tony简直跟着家伙一样困惑，因为港真，他到底为什么跟他一次又一次的见面啊？  
Tony相信开始时是巧合，但在公园里的相见可就不能算了。Soldier看起来是主动的找到他。他来他别墅这里就是又一个证据，因为没人会误打误撞的来到这里。

当Tony沉浸在他的思考中时Soldier显然发现了一个进入别墅的方法。因为当Tony抬起眼时Jarvis又打开了一个新窗口，显示出Soldier正要成功的通过别墅的某个地方进入。  
Jarvis立刻开始扫描Soldier的武器，并找出Soldier装备的破绽。但主要是因为那条金属臂。Tony还没能好好看看它，而距上次已经过去很多年了所以它可能已经升级了。但Tony没有忘记是什么让他在几年前回到了他父亲的公司，而且他依然打算给Soldier做个新胳膊。  
这是第一次Jarvis有机会扫描那条胳膊，而Tony很高兴他终于有机会这么做。他每次都时不时的想偷偷摸摸的看它一下。但Soldier看起来并不怎么喜欢这个胳膊，而他也从来不让Tony接近它，即使在它有些损伤需要他帮忙修理的时候也不愿意。  
这是自他做过一些小修理后第一次好机会，它自己送上门了，而Tony不打算浪费掉。

当他还在想着这些的时候Soldier正要来到Tony跟前。他看起来能在这房子里行动自如，尽管他之前从没有到过这儿。Tony突然怀疑Soldier为之工作的人是不是有这房子的设计图。  
很多人看过这建筑的蓝图，因为Tony在设计时把它们展示过。他在脑中记下以后再也不这么干了。如果他再建一座新房子他会把设计图牢牢的保管好，只允许几个人看全部的设计图。

Tony这么想着的时候Soldier朝他走来而此刻正正面向Tony站着。而他没再把注意力集中于想着什么的时候他感到挺有压力。

“I know you”是他最先对Tony说的。而之前他偶尔认出Tony时也从没有这么快。“Why do I know you but not my own name?”Soldier继续说。而Tony皱眉。  
Soldier从来没有说过这样的话，如果Tony不先谈起他不会说，而且Tony从没听他谈起自己的名字。

“你不知道你的名字？”Tony问，因为他不太能相信这种事。  
“No，但为什么我知道你的？”  
“我不知道。我们见过。”这是Tony能想出的最好的回答了。  
“是的我知道，我们在你两岁的时候遇见。”

这对Tony可是个新闻。他关于Soldier的第一份记忆是在他7岁时在一条小巷里。他的确曾梦到过那条胳膊但他一直以为那是因为在那之前他曾看到过Soldier。他不知道他们在那次之前就真真正正的遇见过。

“发生了什么？”Tony好奇的问Soldier，走过去坐在台阶上。他的双腿感觉不像是能支撑他站太久而他再也再也不会碰那个沙发了，所以楼梯是下一个最佳选项。Soldier用拿眼把那个沙发扫了一遍然后显然注意到了那些血迹因为他过去坐到了Tony身侧而没提那个沙发。

“你走失了而且哭得很厉害。你不想放走我的胳膊。”他终于讲道。而Tony咯咯的笑起来因为确实，这正是他能干出来的事。“我做完我的任务然后把你带回你母亲那儿。”Soldier说完就盯着双手。

Tony 想问关于任务的信息，关于Soldier完成的每一个任务，但他控制住了自己。他向自己保证过绝不问Soldier的工作或他的雇主，如果他不想告诉他他就不问，而现在看来正是他该闭紧嘴巴的时候。他想尊重Soldier的隐私，不想像他对待别的事那样擅自多管闲事[2]。而到目前为止Soldier并没有给他不信任他的理由。

“我不记得那个。”Tony轻轻的说，而不是问任何问题。然后看到Soldier耸了耸肩，“我记得，所以为什么我记得这个而不是我的名字？”  
“I don’t know。”Tony又说了一遍然后问，“你还记得什么？”  
Soldier移开视线，过了一会儿才说道，“有一个组织。我是一个资产。冰冷和疼痛。我在执行一个任务。”  
“我是你的任务吗？”Tony警惕的问，因为他能猜出Soldier主要被用来暗杀，他的出现实际上是秘密的死亡行动（his whole get up practically screamed stealth）。而被作为目标的猜测甚至让Tony忘了不去问Soldier职业的决心。Tony一点也不奇怪今天在记者招待会上搞出那样的噱头后有人会把他当成挡路的石头一脚踢开。他要做好应对这种情况的准备。

“不，你不是。我自己要来的。”Soldier停顿了一下，在Tony张口说什么之前又说道，“你不见了（You were gone）。”他说，声音很轻。

Jarvis没提到Soldier在他在阿富汗的时候来过，所以Tony猜Soldier一定是看了新闻。Tony发现在山洞里时Soldier占据他的思想的次数比他愿意承认的要多。当然了，他会想pepper和Rhodey和Happy还有如果他死在这儿他们会混乱成什么样啊。但关于Soldier的各种想法占据了他醒着的每时每刻。  
在那些寂静的时刻，当殷森和他终于躺下来歇一歇时，他的思维总是晃到Soldier那里去。没有人会联系他，他将从新闻里看到他出了什么事而Tony怀疑Soldier要多久之后才会停止来找他。他看起来从来意识不到自己在做这件事直到他站到Tony面前，也许他要尝试很多次才意识到这次Tony真的不会回来了。这些念头只能让他更悔恨，悔恨他如何的不珍惜各种事物，悔恨他过去多么的粗心多么的无知。这些念头只能是在他已有的那堆悔恨里又加了重重的一份。

“我的管理员们为这事很高兴。”Soldier在Tony沉默了过久的时候继续说道，而Tony皱起眉。  
这事定义他为之工作的人的一种奇怪方式，而这让Tony很忧虑。Soldier先前说到他自己的方式和现在描述他管理员的方式还有金属臂看起来持续对他造成疼痛…这些可拼不出什么美好的画面。尤其是他们想让他这块绊脚石消失。

Soldier这会儿又盯着他的胸口，大概是被那里的微弱的光线引起注意，Tony本能的遮住反应堆。他不知道自己还能不能适应有人看着它，更别说触碰了。“他们改变了你。”Soldier最终说道。Tony耸耸肩。  
“它救了我的命。”他回答，没有提到它也不止一次差点害死他。他也努力他关于殷森的记忆挥走。他此刻最不需要的就是记起他失去的另一个人。

Soldier看起来想要摸摸它，那些微光依然从Tony手掌的边缘泄出来，他的手甚至的抽动了一下但他还是没有探过去，尽管也没有移开目光。“Good。”这就是Soldier再次沉默下来之前Tony终于得到的唯一回应。  
“所以你不是为我来这儿的（So you are not here for me）？你的…管理员没有派你来？”Tony又问了Soldier一遍，为了让自己从更黑暗的记忆里分心（to distract himself from darker thoughts）。他需要确认没有人会在此刻冒出来杀他。  
“我是为你来这儿的。对那他们不知道。”这看起来似乎是Soldier自己设法来与Tony见面（It seemed like the Soldier went out of his way to meet Tony）。“而你受伤了。”他又说道，声音里带上了些责怪。  
Tony的手不自觉的移到pepper用化妆品遮起来的划伤上，对Soldier露出个紧巴巴的微笑，“是的，过去几个月我过得挺不愉快的。”  
“我能看出来。”Soldier回嘴，然后站起身，“我得走了，他们会怀疑的。”

Tony也站起来，尽管动作不如Soldier优雅。“很抱歉我不知道你的名字。”他轻轻的说。而Soldier耸耸肩。  
“没关系，那不重要。你回来了。”他说这话的方式让它听起来像是此刻这是对他最重要的事。这让Tony的喉头发紧。  
“我回来了。”他赞同道。Soldier在他又一次离去前再次点了点头。

Tony需要重新坐下来，因为这无疑是他遇到过的最奇怪来访了。Soldier从来没有看起来如此神志清明，他总是看起来很迷失的样子，就好像他不知道他在哪儿或他为什么在那儿，但今天很不一样，而Tony怀疑着是什么引起了这种改变。  
是因为Soldier担心了吗？还是他的雇主，或按Soldier的说法，他的管理员，做了什么？  
Tony知道他们不会对他多好，尽管他看起来很健康，但记忆无疑是个问题。而这让Tony非常担心以至于过去约10年的时间里他多次几乎就要给Jarvis一个指令让他找出能找到的关于Soldier的一切信息，但他一直没有。

而这甚至并不是因为那些Tony无疑会发现的惊悚的事，而是因为Soldier本身。不知道关于他的任何事，不知道他的名字他的雇主，却依然那么相信他，这是种刺激。（ It was kind of a thrill to not know anything about him……）  
因为Tony的确信任他，尽管Soldier单单用那只金属臂就能捏死他，并且有几次差点就那么做了。但Tony还是信任他。足够信任到让Jarvis对Soldier关闭防卫系统。  
而尽管Tony没法为Soldier做任何事，甚至没法告诉他他的名字，他依然会回到他这里。这本身就是一个奇迹。  
And even though Tony couldn’t do anything for the Soldier, couldn’t even tell him his own name, he always came back to him. Which was a miracle in itself.

“Sir，我对那只手臂做了完整分析。”Jarvis说道。将Tony从那些想法里拽出来。  
“Good，把它传下去。”Tony说着再次站起来，艰难的下到工作室里。  
“SIr，我认为您真的应该休息。这些可以等明天再做。”  
Jarvis大概是对的但他绝逼不可能在终于能够弄懂这个胳膊的时候滚去睡觉。就是不可能。他需要弄懂然后就能帮助Soldier。他必须为他做点什么。  
所以他没回应Jarvis而是慢慢的走到他的工作室，那里已经有几个打开的窗口等着他了。那里有Soldier的重要器官和那条手臂的图像和手臂的可操作全息图。

但占空间最多的还是Soldier与胳膊的连接处。Tony所看到的让他的胃都翻了过来。Tony也猜到拿开它没那么容易，以为他第一次能看一看那条胳膊时没能看到连接处，连从外面都没有看到。（because the one time he had been able to get a good look at it he couldn’t make out a joint, at least not on the outside.）  
他曾希望从外部会像一个金属盒，会是可自由拆装的，但从这些图像看来不是那种情况。  
就像Tony猜想过的，他伸入Soldier的身体比普通的义肢要深，而这太可怕了。那些人显然把这条金属臂跟Soldier的多块骨骼接了起来；他们把它绑在他的锁骨上，还有那Soldier的肩膀处仅剩的那些随便什么上，甚至从上数的四条肋骨上。  
Tony把全息图转了180°，看到他们还把金属连进了脊椎，有些电线一直伸到他的头部，作用应该是金属臂的控制。  
那条金属臂看起来也比他原本想的要重得多。Tony并不是人体方面的专家，他从没什么理由像这样探讨生物学。但即使是他也能看出那条脊柱朝那条胳膊那边的轻微的弯曲，就好像那重量重到不能承受。

Tony把注意力转移到手臂的图像上，能够看出它相当先进，但即使只匆匆一瞥他也能看出17个他可以改善的地方。  
做这条手臂的人显然旨在手臂的功能性而没有分出一丁点心思在不得不带着手臂生活的那个人上，因为既然它那样难以置信的好用。它看来本就是设计来作为一件武器的，而不是Soldier原本那条左臂的替代品。

这真是一条重量级的胳膊。外面看起来几乎没法通过金属板之间的空隙分离，但这些都使得手臂更重。  
（It was heavily armed, the outside seemed almost impenetrable apart for the space between the plates, but it all came at the cost of the weight.）

Tony继续看手臂的内部构造，当他看清那些足够多的能让Soldier用这条手臂进行精密工作的传感器，他发现没有温度和触感的传感器，尽管显然本可以有。  
那些压力传感器涵盖各个地方，Tony相当确定这超过任何人类的需要。但在Tony能够做任何事之前，他需要先阅读大量关于神经和装补学[3]的文献，因为这真的不是他擅长的领域。

此刻他能确定的就是他有能力让手臂轻一些。现在他只需要找出把旧金属臂取下来的方法。

Tony将这天剩下的时间都用在了研究怎么修补它，当眼中的屏幕终于因他的睡眠不足而模糊不清时他一点也高兴不起来。  
拿开那条金属臂应当是有可能的，因为他肩膀的断口处当然有个连接处，但由于挺探入Soldier身体的方式，那会相当困难，需要通过一个手术完成。  
怪不得这该死的玩意儿让Soldier一直疼着，但要拿下它Tony将不得不把Soldier弄得更疼。  
他真得很希望他能有机会给Soldier一条新胳膊，但那也绝不是他所期望的。

————TBC————  
译者注：  
注1：所以说You这名字起的太容易歧义了。  
注2：靠啊，这次你真该多管闲事的T^T。  
注3：关于假肢及其设计与应用的学科。


End file.
